


Finding Happiness

by swools



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One-Shot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swools/pseuds/swools
Summary: Harry meets someone from his past and ends up finding something he never truly expected to find - happiness.





	Finding Happiness

Harry walked into the apartment, hanging his keys on the hook by the door, and toeing his sneakers off. He then simply closed his eyes and grinned at the sight that had greeted him, desperately resisting the urge to laugh hysterically.

The stereo was loudly blaring throughout the room, and his partner was sitting at a desk in the corner, rapidly typing away on his laptop, unabashedly singing along. "Don't stop, make it pop; DJ blow my speakers up." The man at the desk was not only singing, but tapping his feet and bobbing his head as well, practically dancing in his chair. "I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk."

Finally, Harry could contain his laughter no longer. Snorting, he started chuckling, and by the time he finally began to calm down, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Looking up, he saw his boyfriend looking up at him, startled at the unexpected noise, blushing slightly. "Uh, Kev?" He paused for a moment, giggling only slightly. "Nice music choice."

"Oh, shut up. It has a nice beat to write to. This report isn't going to write itself, and I could use whatever help I can get."

Still laughing to himself, Harry crossed the room towards the desk. Standing behind Kevin, he dropped his hands to the tensed shoulders, lightly massaging them as he read the words on the screen. "'Uses of Sneezewort in Befuddlement Droughts.' Geeze, Kevin. Sounds thrilling."

The brunette in the chair turned to send a mock glare in his direction. "Well, some of us were Ravenclaws and actually paid attention in class."

"I still can't believe I ended up with someone who was so nerdy."

"You know you love my nerdiness. Admit it."

"That's not the point."

Laughing, Kevin shook his head. "I have until Tuesday to finish this, so I can stop for the night. Are you hungry?"

"Absolutely starving." Moving out of the way, Harry wandered into the kitchen to see what food they had to cook with.

Kevin stood up, rolling his necking and wincing at the tightness in his muscles. "I was thinking stir-fry tonight. I've been craving rice all day."

"Sounds delicious, and –" The green-eyed man cut himself off with a yawn. "Ugh. Today was a long day."

Moving into the kitchen, he pulled Harry into his arms, sighing deeply and enjoying the comfort that the familiar embrace provided. "Go. Take a shower and clean up. I'll make dinner then we'll call it an early night. At least tomorrow is Saturday… I'm definitely looking forward to sleeping in." The rest of the evening passed in quiet domestic bliss.

The next morning came and went, but neither of the two awoke, even when light from the window brightly shined into the bedroom. It wasn't until nearly noon when Kevin slowly woke up, blinking away sleep, yawning slightly before disentangling himself from Harry's arms and padding out into the rest of the apartment. Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, he grabbed a book and curled into the armchair in the living room and immersed himself in the story.

It was nearly an hour later when the other wizard walked into the living room, dropping a kiss on the top of his head before continuing in to the kitchen. "How many eggs do you want today?"

Kevin smiled. "Four. Thanks, babe."

"No worries! Get back to your novel, silly bookworm," he replied with a fond grin.

To the casual observer, they seemed to have a sickeningly sweet relationship, the type of perfect ending that never actually happened and was never successful, except in fairy tales and works of fiction. Their relationship really did work though. They had fights, like any other couple, but they always made sure to talk about any issues that came up, and they worked well together.

After the war, Harry had become even more famous and popular in the Wizarding World. Suddenly it seemed like everyone wanted to talk to Harry Potter or meet him or shake his hand. Even a quick trip to Diagon Alley would turn into a major ordeal. He decided to move more fully into the Muggle world, still keeping in touch with some of his Hogwarts friends, but growing tired of the crazed public.

One afternoon, he happened to be in line at a nearby bagel shop when he ran into someone from his past. It had been pure chance that he had seen Kevin Entwhistle again, the quiet muggleborn Ravenclaw he had gone to school with. Gone was the mousy and uncertain boy, and in his place was the confident and handsome man that Kevin was today.

They had never been particularly close during their time at Hogwarts, never really more than acquaintances. However, they had gotten to talking that afternoon, and ended up meeting for lunch about once a week. Both had come to realize that some of the misconceptions they had held of the other weren't true. Harry realized that Kevin was more than simply a bookish Ravenclaw, and, in reverse, Kevin came to know Harry, not just stories and vague rumors about The Harry Potter.

As time went on, lunch once a week turned into twice a week, then dinner, then spending time together on the weekends, and the next thing they knew, they had just fallen into a relationship. Three years later, they were still going strong, and, as Hermione liked to calm them, "sickeningly adorable and fluffy."

The sound of the water beginning to boil pulled Harry out of his musings and back into the present. He carefully dropped the eggs into the pot, then began to make French toast, all the while absentmindedly finish breakfast and fondly watching Kevin, absorbed in reading his book.

The rest of the day passed in a laid-back manner, both just enjoying their free time together. It wasn't until later that evening, as they were sitting on the couch, that Harry again returned to the line of thought that had distracted him earlier that day. Sitting on the couch, quietly and lazily watching the fire crackle, with the soft sounds of Beethoven echoing in the still apartment, he rest his head against Kevin's shoulder, smiling contentedly and realizing that after all this time, he had finally found happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in 2010 on fanfiction.net.


End file.
